User blog:Showdown616/Crack Degrassi 12.5
Building A Mystery-1 Becky struggles with her growing attraction to Adam and her Christian Beliefs Clare talks more with Jennifer, Asher's former intern he also sexually harassed. Tori and Maya try to help Tristan finally talk with Fab. '''Building A Mystery-2 A confused Becky talks with Jenna and decides she can still hold onto her Christian beliefs and pursue a relationship with Adam. While studying sexual harassment cases with Eli, Clare spills soda on his shirt. While it's drying out, Helen walks in and jumps to the worse. Tristan grows closer to Fab, but it distracts him from the remaining performances. Doll Parts-1 A huge championship game is coming up for the Toronto Ice Hounds and everyone is counting on Cam-who can't handle the pressure. Bianca is tired of Drew's non chalant attitude toward the future. Marisol is left alone while Mo is with the band and Katie is with Jake and she searches for something to do. Doll Parts-2 Maya tries to help a severely depresses Cam who divulges more about his family. His brother Justin died after being hit by a car while waiting for Cam to come play hockey with him. Cam feels responsible for this. Maya decides to give Cam some space for a little bit. Bianca breaks off her engagement with Drew and calls him "pathetic". Marisol is surprised at how much she enjoys her pottery making class with Imogen. I Want it That Way-1 The Miss Teen Toronto Beauty Paegant is coming up and Tori and Maya decide to enter. Alli is assigned by Miss Oh to tutor Dallas who needs to pass a science midterm. Luke thinks Becky has a new boyfriend. I Want it That Way-2 Maya doesn't think she's beautiful enough to win the contest so Zig tries to help her by kissing her just in time for Katie to see it. Dallas helps Alli driving. Luke is disgusted when he finds out Becky is dating Adam and he tries to put a stop to it by telling their parents. Tonight, Tonight-1 Battle of the Bands competition and Adam is harassed for being transgender. Maya and Zig admit the kiss to Tori and Cam, who don't take it well. Clare attempts to get intimate with Eli, but every time they try, she has flashbacks of Asher in the car. Tonight, Tonight-2 WhisperHug wins Battle of the Bands. Adam gets advice from Chaz Bono. Becky tells Adam shr's with him no matter what her family says and God will love her regardless. Maya and Cam get back together while Tori ends things with Zig and saying "she would rather lose a boyfriend than a best friend". Clare calls the one person who understands her situation, Darcy. After some advice, Clare decides what she wants to do. After the Degrassi Spring Fling dance, Eli and Clare make love at her house. So this is just for the Fall Block :) I'll make one for the remaining episodes. Tell me what ya think :) Category:Blog posts